Geistervolk
thumb|254px|right|ein Krieger des Geistervolkes. Er trägt die Saat des Schattenbaumes noch nicht in sichDas Geistervolk ist ein Stamm aus dem kalten Norden Pandoras. Sie leben in einem Gebirge nördlich des Txur’pay und östlich des Huya-Clans. Ihr Clan lebt im Tal des Nebels. Dieses Tal ist von hohen, unüberwindbaren Felswänden umgeben und nur durch einen schmalen Pass erreichbar, so lässt sich das Tal sehr gut verteidigen. Unter dem Tal ist die Erdkruste Pandoras sehr dünn, sie reißt immer wieder auf und es gibt zwei aktive Vulkane im Tal des Nebels. Dank dieser Vulkane ist die Temperatur erträglich und es gibt viele heißen Quellen. Doch außerhalb des Tals liegt fast das ganze Jahr lang Schnee. Aufgrund der dampfenden heißen Quellen hängt ständig ein dichter Nebel über dem Tal. Die Geisterleute leben in niedrigen, gedrungenen Hütten aus ungegerbten Fellen und Tierknochen. Aus den vergorenen Früchten der Ananaspflanze stellen sie einen berauschenden Trunk her, den sie viel und gerne trinken – vor allem an ihren Festen und blutigen Ritualen. Die Geisterleute sprechen sehr selten sondern „reden“ mit Zeichensprache. Sie sind Meister der Tarnung, man sieht sie nicht kommen und hört sie nicht. Sie schmieren ihre Körper mit Schlamm und zerriebenen Pflanzen ein, wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen. So sind sie perfekt getarnt. Seit jeher ist ihr Stamm der kriegerischste von ganz Pandora. Ihre bevorzugten Waffen sind der Bogen und das lange Messer. Ihre Klingen tauchen sie in Nervengift. Sie leben davon Reisende zu überfallen und Dörfer des Nordens auszurauben. Doch da sie kaum Überlebende zurücklassen ist ihre Existenz bei vielen Völkern des Nordens nur eine Legende. Sie schrecken nicht davor zurück ganze Dörfer auszulöschen. Die einzigen, die sie am Leben lassen sind die ganz kleinen Kinder – und ihr Schicksal ist schlimmer als das der Toten. Die kleinen Kinder werden verschleppt, gefoltert und gequält bis ihr Willen gebrochen ist, dann werden sie ausgebildet und kontrolliert, bis sie zu vollwertigen Geisterkriegern werden. Auf diese Art haben sie immer frische Kämpfer. Ihre Alten töten sie, sobald sie zu schwach zum Kämpfen sind, mit Ausnahme der Schamanen. Ihre Spezialität ist der Hinterhalt. Sie sind perfekte Spione und Attentäter. Sie kämpfen bevorzugt bei Nacht und Nebel, mit vergifteten Dolchen und Brandpfeilen. Eine ihrer schrecklichsten Waffen ist der Katapult, den sie erfunden haben und ihre Armbrüste. Ob sie auf Ikrans oder Pa’lis reiten ist unbekannt. Die wenigen Na’vi des Nordens, die sich auf die Suche nach dem Tal des Nebels gemacht haben kehrten nie zurück. Es gibt kein Kind in den Bergen, dass nicht die Gruselgeschichten über das Geistervolk kennt. Die Tatsache, dass sie niemand sieht haben ihnen ihren Namen gebracht. Sie beten nicht zu Eywa sondern verehren den „Schattenbaum“. Der Legende nach ist dies ein Baum der Stimmen, der sich vom Kollektiv (Eywa) abspaltete und versucht das Kollektiv zu zerstören bzw, zu übernehmen. Die Geisterkrieger sind die willenslosen Diener des Schattenbaums. Sie versuchen seine Samen auszubreiten, damit sich der Einfluss des Schattenbaums vergrößert. Alles im Tal des Nebels steht unter dem dunklen Einfluss des Baumes. Bei einem graumsamen Aufnahmeritual nehmen die Geisterkrieger den Samen des Schattenbaumes in sich auf. Dies geschiet meist mit 20 Jahren. Dannach sind sie vollwertige Mitglieder des Geistervolkes. Ihre Haut färbt sich nachtschwarz und ab dann sind sie willenlos vom Schattenbaum gesteuert. Geisterkrieger die die Saat des Baumes nicht nicht in sich tragen können unter Umständen zu Eywa zurückfinden. In der Vergangenheit gab es mehrere Kriege zwischen dem Geistervolk und dem Clan der Huya, die ebenfalls in einem Gebirge des Nordens leben. Der Huya-Clan ist der einzige, der sich erfolgreich gegen das Geistervolk wehren konnte. Die Geisterkrieger meiden den Huya-Clan. Seitdem ist die Tapferkeit der Huya-Krieger ebenfalls Bestandteil der Legenden des Nordens. Auch wenn das Geistervolk den Huya-Clan im Moment verschont, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es versucht diesen mächtigen Feind zu vernichten. Als die Menschen zum ersten Mal eine Sonde auf Pandora landen ließen, landete sie im Tal des Nebels (die Heimat des Geistervolkes) und die Geisterkrieger sahen sich bedroht und zerstörten die Robotersonde kurz nach der Landung. Die nachfolgende Besatzung eines Valkery-Shuttels wurde kaltblütig in der Nacht ermordet. Doch dann befahl ihnen der Schattenbaum sich mit dem „grauen Vogel wie sie das Himmelsmenschenvolk nannten zu verbünden, denn der graue Vogel sei ein mächtiger Verbündeter und würde es dem Schattenbaum ermöglichen das Kollektiv zu erobern. Also kontaktierten sie die Menschen, schlossen Freundschaft mit ihnen und hängten dem Huya-Clan den Mord an der Valkery-Besatzung an. Damit keine anderen Clans in Kontakt zu den Menschen kommen töten die Geisterkrieger jeden, der den Himmelsmenschen begegnet. Doch die Menschen kamen dahinter und bemerkten auch, dass das Geistervolk die besatzung des ersten Shuttles ermordet hatte. Seitdem sind die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Geistervolk gestört und es gab keinen Kontakt mehr. Doch das Geistervolk versucht noch immer die Menschen gegen die übrigen Clans auszuspielen. Sie denken es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Krieg der Himmelsmenschen gegen die Na’vi beginnt. Wenn es soweit ist will das Geistervolk auf der Seite der Menschen stehen. Gleichzeitig beginnt das Geistervolk Krieg gegen die Clans des Südens zu führen. Sie haben geheime Lager in Ron’pay und bereiten sich auf den Angriff vor. Die Maguyuk haben sie bereits einmal angegriffen. Den Huya-Clan herauszufordern wagen sie noch nicht. Die Huya sind noch immer der mächtigste Clan des Nordens. Doch sobald der Süden besiegt ist werden sie auch die Huya vernichten wollen und nach ihnen die Clans des Westens, angefangen bei den Reiterclans der Steppe. Der Angriff auf die Maguyuk war erst der Anfang und ihm folgte die Besetzung und völlige Unterwerfung des Sumpfvolkes mit Ausnahme der Itan'wa-Sippe. Doch während sie ihre Stellungen im Sumpf ausbauen vernachlässigen sie ihre Heimat im Norden und der Huya-Clan konnte mitlerweile fast das gesamte Geistervolk des Nordens vernichten. Lediglich im Ron'pay gabt es noch ein paar Hundert isolierte Geisterkrieger die die Itan'wa Sippe belagern und unterwerfen wollten. Doch nachdem die versklavten Sumpfbewohner Aufstände anzetteln verlieren die Geisterkrieger immer mehr an Boden, werden verstreut, vernichtet und auseinandergetrieben. Der Baum der Schatten im Ron'pay wird verbrannt, lediglich der Schattenbaum im Tal des Nebels bleibt erhalten um das Göleichgewicht nicht zu zerstören. Niemand betritt dieses verbotene Tal je wieder, nachdem das Geistervolk vernichtet ist Mythologie Die Legende von der Schlacht um Eywa und die Gründung des Geistervolkes Als Pandora erschaffen wurde erblühten zwei Bäume, ein heller Baum erfüllt mit Liebe und Glück, der andere dunkel, voller Hass und Wut. Der helle Baum erschuf alles was auf Pandora lebt, Sie erschuf auch die Na'vi und Sie gaben ihr den Namen Eywa. Doch ihr Bruder der dunkle Baum war neidisch und vebreitete böses in die Seelen. Die Na'vi wuchsen und gründeten Dörfer, Stämme, ganze Clans. Sie entwickelten eine Sprache und lernten von Eywa. Doch Sie merkten schnell das der Dunkle Baum, der Baum der Schatten böse war. Alle Pflanzen um ihm herum waren verdort und krank, genauso die Tiere, sie waren Krank, verformt und voller Hass auf andere. Und so fingen die Na'vi an diese Bäume zu fällen, sie wanderten in alle Himmeslrichtungen aus um diese Bäume zu fällen. Eine goldene Ära brach herein. Die Frauen gebaren gesunde starke Kinder, niemand wurde Krank und sie wurden sehr alt. Es gab keine Kämpfe zwischen den Clans, kein Hunger, kein Leid. Doch das Ungleichgewicht kippte um, der Baum der Schatten verlangte Rache. Er verbreitet Hass, Wut und Schmerz. Die Zeit der Schatten brach herein. Kinder starben im Leib der Mutter, Krankheiten töteten ganze Dörfer. Wälder starben aus, verdorrt und verkrüpelt. Wasser wurde giftig. Ein Na'vi fand den letzten Baum der Schatten, er stellte das Band her und verstand. Um ein Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen musste er das Schlimmste tuhen was ein Na'vi nur tuhen konnte. Also machte er sich auf den Weg und suchte in jedem Clan nach Frauen und Männer die an Seite kämpfen würden um ihre Familien und Dörfer zu retten auch wenn Sie, ihre Seele hergaben. Er schaffte es mehr als Tausend Männer und Frauen zu rekrutieren, für seine Sache. Sie machten sich aufden Weg das Gleichgewicht herzustellen. Und das konnte man nur auf einen Weg. In dem Bäume der Seelen fällte. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und fällten viele Bäume, doch ihre Seelen verdorrten, Sie konnten nur noch Hass und Wut empfinden. Ihr Haut wurde schwarz wie ihre Seelen und sie bekamen den Namen "Die schwarze Horde". Die Räte der Na'vi Völker haben zu spät gemerkt dass die Na'vi Wahnsinnig geworden sind und sie hatten nicht mehr genügend Leute um die Horde aufzuhalten die sich in richtung Süden Marschierte. Also Mussten Sie die Na'vi im Süden warnen. So schickten sie einen aus. Doch er war zu langsam, er musste schneller als die Horde werden. So unternahm er eine Wahnwitzige Mission, er stieg in die Hohen berge zu den Ikran, nach einem langen harten Kampf verband er sich mit einen und Sie wurden Na'vi und Ikran. So flog er los, doch die Clans im Süden wollten nicht auf seine worte hören, bis auf eine. Ein sehr junge heißblütige Na'vi Frau verliebte sich in den Fremdling und folgte ihm. Doch auch mit der Frau, glaubte ihm keiner, so kam die Frau auf eine Idee. sie flogen über den Himmel und suchten den letzten Schatten, Toruk. Die Frau schaffte es Toruk für sich zu gewinnen und mit der utnerstützung der Toruk Makto versammelte der Fremde aus dem Norden die Clans des Süden und kämpften gegen die dunkle Horde. Die Schlacht war Blutig, denn jeder der für den Bau der Schatten kämpfte bekamm Stärke und Kampfgeschick. In der finalen schlacht opferte sich der Toruk Makto und der Fremde aus dem Norden und schafften es die dunke Horde zu besiegen. Die letzten der Horde zogen sich zurück in den Tal des Nebels und sind nun als Geistervolk bekannt. vor mehr als zwanzig Generationen Fand ein Junger Mann den letzten Baum der Schatten. Er gründete die Schneeläufer, Diener des Schwarzen Baumes. Ihre Aufgabe ist es diesen Baum mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen. Damit nie wieder ein Ungleichgewicht der Kräfte herrscht. Doch alle Diener des Baum der Schatten bezahlten ihre verbundenheit teuer. Sie verloren die Verbindung zu Eywa und wenn Sie starben würde ihre Seele zum Baum der Schatten gehen, für immer und ewig. Kategorie:Clans